


A Visit to the Bakery

by Kentu



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kentu/pseuds/Kentu
Summary: Dia finally gets some time off after school, but it starts raining and practice is cancelled! What will she and Kanan do?!
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Matsuura Kanan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A Visit to the Bakery

It was a warm autumn day, and the breeze entered the Kurosawa mansion and into Dia's bedroom. Dia felt a chill and arose immediately out of her sleep, yawning while checking the time with her phone. It was 7:18, and she was right on time to prepare for school. As she dressed and wore her tie, she heard Ruby singing a little further down the hallway. Dia smiled. "Ruby, you sound beautiful today." Ruby turned bright red and replied, "I didn't think that you were already awake!" Dia chuckled and said, "Let's have breakfast." Ruby, still blushing, silently nodded her head.

When Dia arrived at school, she was as cheerful as ever. She and Mari had actually finished all of the student council work much earlier than usual, so she could take it easy for the next few days. As she entered the classroom, Mari was there, greeting her with a surprise scare that made Dia jump. "God, Mari, do you have to do this all of the time? I was in a good mood, you know." Mari's response was the same as ever: "It's joke. We did do well with the papers, and I'm glad we got it done. It's so nice today, isn't it?" Dia nodded, adding, "It really is. It's the perfect day for practice, and I can't wait for it." Mari was surprised. "Really? You always seem to lose your mind over Chika nearly every day." "Well, I can't deny that, but she and Riko did make the new song, so I can look forward to that. By the way, where's Kanan?" Mari shrugged. "Kanan probably has the worst attendance in the whole school. Who knows?" At that moment, the door opened again and Kanan walked in nonchalantly. "Kanan!" Mari exclaimed before giving her a hug. Kanan laughed and replied, "Yep, I'm finally here. I was just running a little late today." Dia sighed and said. "Geez, I was wondering where you were," to which Kanan said, "It's fine, you should stop worrying so much." Dia's face reddened and Kanan smiled with Mari.

Class went as usual: Dia soaked everything in like a sponge, Mari was complaining about the topics, and Kanan watched the two bicker at each other the whole day. However, right when school was finished, the skies turned gray, and it started to rain. "Really? Come on..." said a dejected Dia. Mari wasn't so sad, saying, "That's a bummer. I guess practice is cancelled, but I can do even more work today by starting on the club budgets." Kanan smiled and said, "You go on ahead, just let us know if you need us." "See ya!", Mari said before leaving the classroom. Kanan turned back to Dia and giggled. "Cheer up Dia, it's fine!" she said. Kanan then reached into her bag and pulled out a sweet roll. "Let's share! I bought a bunch earlier." Dia blushed and said, "No thanks, I'm fine-" "Come on, I know you love these," Kanan insisted. Dia was actually surprised. She couldn't actually recall a time when she ever ate them with her friends, so how did Kanan know? "S-sure," Dia said, still shocked. Kanan smiled, and split the roll in half, handing a side to Dia. Dia took it and had a bite. It was delicious, and she hadn't eaten them in a long time due to her school idol diet. "It's so good!" Dia exclaimed while Kanan watched her. "I know, right? I got them from the bakery from downtown." Kanan gasped, as if she had an epiphany. "Do you want to go there? I'm free today, and Mari told me about all of the work that you guys got done yesterday." Dia nearly choked on her roll and immediately said, "That sounds great! Let's go!" Kanan grinned, replying, "Well, let's go the bus station. It's only one stop down the route." As they walked out of the school, Dia pulled out her umbrella and turned to Kanan, who scratched her back and laughed. "You never come prepared, do you?" Dia giggled while Kanan walked with her under the umbrella. The rain was almost calming, and gave off a peaceful ambience as the two were walking. Kanan said, "You know, it's weird that we don't really hang out with each other by ourselves. Ever since Mari came back, it's always been the three of us together. Remember our second year here?" Dia laughed and said, "What a time. It feels so long ago when I ran for student council president." "I know, right? Oh, there's the bus!" Kanan replied. The two entered the bus and sat down next to each other. "I never would have imagined how this year would have went. It's all thanks to Chika, too. She was the leader we all needed." Dia added. "What does that mean? I was a good leader too, right?", Kanan exclaimed. Dia laughed, and Kanan stared at her intently before she joined her. The bus halted, and Kanan looked around and said, "This is the stop. Let's go!" 

The bakery was only about a minute walk from the stop, and the two walked into the store. "Oh, you're back! You were just here this morning for sweet rolls, weren't you?", said the baker. Dia couldn't help but give Kanan a stare while she blushed, saying, "Well, this time I've got special company." "Huh?", Dia replied. What did that mean? Before she could even react, Kanan grabbed a pastry tray and turned to Dia. "So, what do you think we should get? I only got the sweet rolls this morning, but there's a lot more here." "Umm," said a flushed Dia, "How about we get one more sweet roll, and then, uh, a chocolate cornet!" The two brought the pastries to the baker's counter, where Kanan added, "Do you want a drink? I'll be getting a coffee." "Coffee?", Dia asked, while looking at the menu. The menu was exclusively coffee, and she had absolutely no idea on what to get. Usually she would go for green tea, her favorite drink, but they didn't have any here. "I'll get a coffee too, then." "Really? I don't think I've ever seen you drink coffee. It's always Mari who goes crazy over it.", Kanan said. "I'm surprised too," Dia replied, "but I'd like to try it." "Huh," Kanan said. "Let's go sit over there!" 

The two sat down and Kanan let out a sigh of relaxation. "I hardly do this often, it's so great. My days are always running, school, practice, work, and sleep. What about you?" "I'm in a similar boat," Dia said while chuckling. Kanan then looked at the bread with amazement. "Let's try that chocolate cornet you got! I heard they're actually the most popular pastry here! I'd normally be more reluctant to eat sweets like these, but we're together, so who cares?" Dia replied, "Yeah, that sounds good," while Kanan broke off a piece. "Here, you try it first," Kanan said, and attempted to push the piece into Dia's mouth. "PIGYAAAA! Why are you doing that??!" Dia shouted while her face burst into red. Kanan smiled. "You really are Ruby's sister, huh?" "Wha-" Dia started to speak before Kanan shoved the piece in. In shock, Dia started to chew, but she instantly calmed down. The cornet was phenomenal! The chocolate was dark and yet sweet, and the bread was so soft and warm. "It's delicious!" Dia exclaimed while Kanan giggled. "My turn!" Kanan said, eating another piece and having a similar reaction. "Oh, the coffee's great too! Try it!" Dia then looked at her coffee mug and spaced out. She brought the cup to her lips and started to drink. The coffee was bitter, but it was also sweet, and unlike anything she had ever drank before. "Good, isn't it?" Kanan said. "It's so... distinct," Dia said while continuing to drink.

Before they knew it, everything they bought was gone. "Ahh, that was awesome!" Kanan exclaimed. She looked outside at the rain and smiled. "Today was amazing, wasn't it?" Kanan said. Dia smiled as well and replied, "I couldn't agree more." Kanan checked her phone and gasped. "Oh! It's 5 already..." Dia was equally surprised. "5?! We really lost track of time, didn't we?" Kanan smiled and said, "Well, I'll have to get going. See you!" Dia smiled back and said, "Thanks for today, Kanan." "No problem! It was a great date!", she replied, before leaving the bakery. "Huh? Wha? Great d-d-d..." Dia stammered. "DATE??!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this site, and I hope you enjoyed reading my work! I plan to continue this series in the future, so stay tuned if you want more!


End file.
